


can't deny

by pikwanchu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, chenle and taeil are just briefly mentioned, i had to im sorry, ill check grammar later this was written in a rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: Sicheng feels also kind of guilty that he knows Doyoung can’t really say no to him. But it’s also kind of satisfactory.





	

Doyoung barges in his own bedroom, robe flying everywhere, and gets the shock of his life.

“Hi”

“What are you doing here!?”, Doyoung hisses, more out of worry rather than anger, as he gets closer to the boy sitting neatly on the edge of his bed, “If the others see you here they’re gonna kill you!”

Sicheng rolls his eyes, as he bites his lips to hide a mocking smile, “I have problems to understand this potion.”

Doyoung sighs and gives in. 

Soon enough, his robe and tie are hanging from the hook on wall and the books he had been carrying when he entered are now piled up on the desk on his side of the room. Sicheng can’t help to notice the anxious looks the seventh year throws now and then to the red hood of his robe, and almost wants to giggle.

"You're just lucky my roommate is not here. You know how he feels about Griffindors..."

Doyoung worries so much, Sicheng finds it absolutely cute.

Minutes later, he’s sitting next to him, their sides flushed against each other, as the older struggles to read from the book on Sicheng’s lap. He observes him, the way the candles around them light his face, tracing his high cheekbones to his small nose, highlighting the red of those lips that have been bitten out of nervousness one too many times. Gravity makes his blonde locks fall to his side, his dark furrowed eyebrows for once peeking from underneath them.

“Winwin, are you even listening to me?”, his voice brings him back to reality.

“Yes.”, he lies, “You were telling me about the peppermint to counteract side effects. But I still don’t understand it…”, he lies again, and wriggles closer to the older, if that's even possible. He wriggles his foot and their calves touch, and it's almost as if it's a caress.

Truth is that he knows that lying is wrong, and that sneaking into the Slytherin’s dorm could cause him great trouble, and that he shouldn’t fall for the that scary ghost, Snape's, favorite. But he guesses it’s too late for some things.

He enjoys being next to him, alone like this, a bit too much. He enjoys having him to himself, here, where neither that attractive Hufflepuff nor that charismatic Ravenclaw can divert his attention from Sicheng. Where the teachers that have him as his favorite (and kind of a slave) can't take him away to do their chores or help them with their classes.

He won’t deny that he feels kind of bad for taking advantage of the fact that Doyoung would never deny help to anyone (honestly, how did he even get into Slytherin? If anything, he thinks he’d have been better fit for Ravenclaw. He still remembers how the green and silver tie that proudly decorated his neck the first time they talked had looked completely unfitting in his eyes), but Chenle, his second year friend, also said that if it’s for love, all is fair.

“Are you coming to see the match?”, Sicheng asks, suddenly interrupting Doyoung in the middle of his sentence. 

 “I have to”, the older sighs in resignation, “Gryffindor versus Slytherin is a must attend for us.”

Sicheng bites his lip, feeling the excitement gushing in his tummy.

“You will be cheering for me, right?”, the chaser asks in fake innocence, looking upwards to the older, that had settled back on his hands on the mattress. “I have an extra scarf for you.”

“Do you want me to get beaten up?”, Doyoung arches an eyebrow.

“You promised me you would!”

Sicheng feels also kind of guilty that he knows Doyoung can’t really say no to him. But it’s also kind of satisfactory.

Besides, he knows the older is exaggerating. It’s not the 90’s anymore, house loyalty and such has been kind of dead for ages now. At least for most people.

The older groans again, and Sicheng gives him a smile brighter than any light in the small room, because he knows that in Doyoung language, that means he’s given in yet again.

Doyoung’s hand reaches to the top of his head, and Sicheng feels it intertwining between his dark locks. He closes his eyes, body relaxing under the sensation of his long fingers running along his scalp, softly.He can't help the contented sigh that escapes from his lips.

You would think that after a year long of being friends with his crush, his heart would not hammer this hard whenever he touches him.

Unfortunately, the drum in his chest Is sounding louder than ever, and even harder after he opens his eyes and finds the fond look Doyoung is giving him. His smile is curved, subtle, and the rare small dimple on his side is poking his soft skin. His eyes are squinted, losing the elegant sharpness that they often hold, yet the dim lights of the candles still reach them, making them shine. Sicheng has never felt a bigger, stronger urge to lean down and kiss him.

But, it’s not the right time yet.

“It’s late. You should head back.”, the older's voice breaks the spell, making them both blink a little. Sicheng only nods, secretly saddened.

They walk to the tall window, where Sicheng’s broom is obediently waiting (thank you, seventh year Gryffindor Taeil who resides right under Doyoung’s room). The older takes his hand as he helps him climb on it, as if he hasn't seen him soaring through the air on it like it's a second nature for him by now. Nevertheless, Sicheng accepts it with a shy smile and a slight tinge of red on his cheeks, that contrasts greatly with the cold chill that runs through the night air.

“Remember to look over the potion again, okay? I’m not sure if you understood it well.”

Sicheng nods, and before leaving into the night, he cheekily adds:

“I’ll see you tomorrow in the match. You’ll look really good in red.”

**Author's Note:**

> i shall change the title later SORRY!!
> 
> Edit: edited. *Sunglass emoji*


End file.
